


Princesa de Contos de Fadas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Eve era uma princesa de contos de fada, e Cassandra era seu príncipe encantado.





	Princesa de Contos de Fadas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fairy Tale Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827126) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #035 - fantasy (fantasia).

Cassandra se transformou no príncipe encantado, enquanto Eve se transformou em uma princesa de contos de fadas, e talvez fosse tudo uma coincidência, mas talvez não fosse. Cassandra era charmosa, é claro, e corajosa quando precisava ser, e muitas das mulheres com quem entrava em contato ficavam encantadas, mesmo antes da magia do livro. Eve, por outro lado, odiava estar vulnerável, sempre a salvadora e nunca salva, mas precisar de resgate às vezes era uma característica humana, ela precisava encarar isso. Talvez houvesse alguma verdade nessas transformações, e talvez, mesmo sem o feitiço, Cassandra pudesse ser a salvadora de Eve.


End file.
